Little Piggies and the Big Bad Wolf
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: One Shot:: It's Halloween. Freddy and Katherine have a dicussion on what she wants to dress up as on this night. Please review! Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved.

**Title:** Little Piggies and the Big Bad Wolf.

**Genre: **Drama/Family.

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** (One shot) It's Halloween. Freddy and Katherine have a discussion on what she wants to dress up as on this night…

**Little Piggies and the Big Bad Wolf.**

The darkness of the evening was beginning to engulf the small town of Springwood. The residents of the town were busy rushing about town trying to buy accessories for the finishing touches on their children's Halloween costumes.

Outside 1428 Elm Street Freddy Krueger's car pulled into the driveway. He had just arrived home from a hard day's work. Well, in his case a _bloody_ hard day's work. Another poor innocent child had been slaughtered earlier that afternoon, by his uncaring hands. He adjusted his red and green sweater, taking another quick look at his hands to make sure he had cleaned every last speck of blood from his skin.

Peering into the rear view mirror, he noticed several children rushing past down the sidewalk. All of them were dressed in colourful Halloween costumes. His eyes narrowed slightly knowing that later on that night the little brats would be knocking at his door, crying, 'Trick or Treat' How he would like to give them one nasty little trick himself, like ripping out each of their tongues. Freddy chortled darkly at this thought and quickly climbed out of his car taking his brown canvas bag in tow and locked the car securely.

Upon approaching his home he noticed that the light in the living room was off. He guessed that Loretta and Katherine were still out shopping from lunch time. That was women for you, they _loved _their shopping.

Pushing open the door to the hallway, he flicked on two light switches and instantly the hallway and living lights were on. After leaving his canvas bag that contained his murderous steel fingered glove back in his secret room, he headed back to the kitchen were he opened a small can of light beer from the fridge. He sighed with content after taking a long slug of the alcoholic beverage and ventured over towards the living room sofa. Slumping down he stretched out his weary arms and leaned his head back.

Two set of footsteps bounded up to the front door and soon it sprung open. Freddy's young daughter rushed into the living room, smiling elatedly at her father being home. Without warning she jumped into his lap, to his amusement. He set his beverage on the small coffee table and tightly embraced his daughter, "Hi, Kat"

She kissed him lightly on his lips and turned around as her mother walked towards the sofa, her eyes narrowed as she set down a small white plastic bag. "Fred, would you please talk to her? She wants to change her outfit for Halloween! I've told her no, it's too late. But she won't listen!"

Freddy curiously looked at his daughter as she nervously played with the rim of her blue shirt. "I thought you wanted to dress up as Cinderella?"

"Um" she shyly began, "I've changed my mind"

"It's a little late to change your mind now. I mean it's Halloween" Freddy replied softly.

Loretta sighed, "That's what I've been trying to tell her. We've been to nearly all the shops in Springwood looking for a costume for her. I asked her if she wanted to be a witch, even Tinker-bell or Snow White. But she said no. I even asked her would she want to be Dorothy out of the Wizard of Oz, as there were outfits left" she rolled her eyes, "Tell your daddy what you said"

Katherine blushed and smirked, "I said that I didn't have a dog like Toto. So, I wouldn't really be Dorothy, would I?"

Freddy chuckled and glanced at his wife who crossed her arms in slight anger, "Fred, please talk some sense into her. I'm away to get a hot bath"

He gave a small nod and took off his fedora hat placing it on Katherine's head. She smiled and adjusted the hat so that it was tilted backwards, "So, Kat. If you don't want to be Cinderella then what do you want to be?"

Her eyes lit up, "Something really _scary_! It's not that I don't like dressing up as Princesses and stuff. I just want to be different this year"

"Scary huh? Like what?"

Quickly she jumped off her father's lap and pulled out a hairy mask from the plastic bag her mother had left behind her. After much begging and pestering Katherine had finally got her mother to buy her this mask. Her small hands pulled it over her head and she turned back to Freddy, giggling. Upon her face was a dark brown furry mask of a werewolf. Rubber white painted sharp teeth were around the lips with random speckles of red paint that signified the blood. They surrounded a small hole where Katherine could talk out of. "I want to be a werewolf and scare people!" she growled and curled her fingers as though they were the clawed paws of the animal. Her brown eyes gazed out of two small holes were the eyes would be.

Freddy laughed and pulled her back onto his lap and slid the mask off her head, studying it closely. "Nice idea Katherine"

"But I need claws daddy" she moaned sadly, "I need claws to I can scare the piggies and kill them!"

"Piggies?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's like the story you or mummy would tell me at bedtime. The three pigs and the big bad wolf" she began, "The big bad wolf has these claws which he would use to eat up the piggies!"

Freddy nodded silently, thinking about what his daughter had just told him. Slowly it occurred to him that when he was using his clawed steel glove to kill the children, that he _could_ be seen as this big vicious wolf. And well the children they could be seen as little piglet's. A dark smirk played at the corner of his lips, he would definitely be calling his children little piggies from now on.

"Would you help me daddy?" Katherine tugged gently on his red and green sweater, "Can you make me claws for my costume?"

He turned his gaze towards her, "Yeah, I'll help you sweetheart" If he had the choice he would show her his own claw. If only she was several years older and her mother wasn't about, he would. "How about we use some old brown gardening gloves and then I can cut some wood from the tree in the back yard for the nails?"

"Yeah!" Katherine chirped, "I have some paint in my room, would it be ok if I can paint the wood silver? For the nails?"

"Good idea" he nodded and she quickly rushed towards the staircase. Freddy slowly stood and smiled as he turned towards the basement. Thanks to the discussion with his daughter Katherine he now had the perfect name to call his children, his prey.

Little piggies. And now he was the big bad wolf with his deadly steel claw.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the shortness of this one shot. Have a great Halloween everyone! Please review!


End file.
